Yugioh Evermore! Dueling Invitational
by thecoolestjedi
Summary: In this continuation Of Yugioh Into the Evermore, Chase and company set out to obtain this secret number of Murru least it fall into the hands of a Team Chaotic Hand!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Incarnate Vs. Blaster Blader

_(Dear Readers, if you have not read Yugioh Into the evermore, then you will be very confused by this Story, so yeah check Into the Evermore before reading) _

''Welcome Duelists to the Dice Inc. Invitational!'' Murru's greasy ponytail flung on the back of his Green leather suit as he shined, pushing up his low worn glasses. ''Each of you were given one Gold card, but you have to battle in order to collect four and the first four to be smart enough to find the semi-final's stage will be our four semi-finalists!'' The crowd cheered as tall, buff security guards dressed in all black suits surrounded Murru. Chase looked around for anyone familiar, but it stemmed hopeless in the sea of Duelists. ''The winner receives a special edition Xyz Monster!'' Laughed Murru. ''_This just got really serious._'' Observed Destroyer King Startling the unwary Chase. Chase responded, reassuring Destroyer King everything will be alright. Murru went off signaling the start of the tournament and all the duelists either ran or challenged people. Chase looked around being pushed in all directions.

''I do fancy a nice warm-up.'' Laughed Hanzo. His opponent wore a emotionless mask on his face and had a tattoo of a dragon on his forehead. He replied with nothing.

Duel Link Established

''I'll go!'' Voiced Hanzo as he drew a card form his deck. ''I summon Quick-Strike Ninja: Earth.'' After voicing his card, a Ninja appeared in all black tunic and full-length black blacks as he held Rocks in both hands.

Quick-Strike Ninja: Earth Atk: 1400 Def: 1700 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

''I'll set two cards and end my turn.'' The silent figure drew. ''I'll summon Incarnate Maleficium in Attack mode and when it is summoned I may banish two Incarnate Monsters to Summon Two Incarnate Monsters.'' The figure wore robes and had a long veil covering its face as it used two glowing pulses of light in its hands to materialize two new monsters.

Incarnate Maleficium Atk: 1500 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Spellcatser Attr: Light

''Appear Incarnate Spirit and Incarnate Horror!'' He banished two cards and summoned two new monsters on the field as a large floating black entity stood next to the veiled sorcerer and half of a person walked next to it.

Incarnate Spirit Atk: 0 Def: 0 Level: 4 Type: Fiend Attr: Light

Incarnate Horror Atk: 1500 Def: 100 Level: 4 Type: Fiend Attr: Light

''When I control a face-up Incarnate Spirit, I may use all Incarnate Monsters including itself, as two Xyz materials for a Xyz summon.'' The confident grin of Hanzo's disappeared as it was replaced with utter fear. ''I'll overlay Incarnate Spirit to Xyz Summon, Chaos Angel. ''I'll also Overlay Incarnate Horror to Xyz Summon, Incarnate Machine and I'll Overlay Incarnate Maleficium to Xyz Summon Chaos Warrior!'' Out of the Purple Overlay circles arose a large female Angle carrying a Harp imbedded with thorns and snake heads, then appeared a Large machine resembling the shape of a Cannon that was colored all black and last arose a warrior with two swords, one colored white and the other colored black.

In Chapter 2, how will Hanzo react?!

Chapter 2: Last stop, BLADERVILLE!


	2. Chapter 2: Last Stop, BladerVille

Chapter 2: Last stop, BLADERVILLE!

Hanzo LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Quick-Strike Ninja: Earth Atk: 1400 Def: 1700 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Facedowns

Silent Figure LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Chaos Angel Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Fairy Attr: Dark Ovr: 2

Incarnate Machine Atk: 1000 Def: 1200 Rank: 4 Type: Machine Attr: Dark Ovr: 2

Chaos Warrior Atk: 2200 Def: 2500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Light Ovr: 2

''Need Help?'' As out of the blue, appeared a girl dressed in a blue mini-skirt and a Yellow Jacket and held a pink sparkled Duel Disk. Hanzo would have said no, but seeing as how he was outmatched he considered throwing her into the fire. ''Sure, take this Card for good luck.'' He handed her the Black Xyz Card as Ashley examined it. ''Number 26: Blaster Blader….I'll take it.'' The Figure was unwavering. ''So you'll switch in, an necessary sacrifice, but Idiotic mistake.'' He said blandly. Ashley got the Chills from that Remark, but put a look on that showed confidence.

Ashley LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: None

Spell/Trap Zone: None

''With these three Rank 4 Xyz Monsters, I'll build the Overlay Network and Xyz Summon, Number 4: Incarnate Illusion!'' Ashley looked horrified as the three Xyz monsters warped into the Purple Overlay Circle and a Number 4 appeared on the Man's head as a Mini Tornadoe turned Mini inferno turned Mini Mountain appeared above the figure's head. _Is that all this Human has to offer?_ An unfamiliar Voice was heard in the mind of Ashley. _Good of you to join the, Blader.'' _Said Number 75: Omega Tiger. Ashley ignored the conversation in her head. ''When Illusion is summoned, it may not attack and sine it has Xyz Monsters attached to it, it gains their Overlay Units.'' The figure said staring into the hand of Ashley. Hanzo sat at least two feet away from Ashley, still shocked by the events leading up to this Xyz Summon.

Number 4: Incarnate Illusion Atk: 800 Def: 100 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcatser Attr: Dark Ovr: 9

Ashley took the lack of activity as a cue of the figure ending his turn. ''So to start you off I'll summon Omega Girl who in turn for 500 life points allows me to summon two Level 3 or lower Beta monsters from my deck.'' The small mechinal doll held a microphone which she then mumbled something in allowing two monsters to appear.

Omega Girl Atk: 1300 Def: 400 Level: 3 Type: Machine Attr: Earth

Ashley LP: 4000-) 3500

''Now, Reveal yourselves, Alpha Bear and Alpha Truck!'' Two Large Robotic monsters appeared one resembling a large grizzly bear and brandishing a large O on its chest while another resembled a S.W.A.T Truck with a Large O etched on the left car door.

Alpha Bear Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Machine Attr: Earth

Alpha Truck Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Machine Attr: Earth

''Without further ado, let's call forth, Number 71: Mechanical Samurai!'' All three of her robotic machines were swallowed up by the purple overlay circle as a Medium sized robotic version of a samurai appeared with three yellow Circles Swirling around its torso.

Mechanical Samurai Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 Rank: 3 Type: Machine Attr: Earth Ovr: 3

''Now once per turn, I may Detach One Overlay unit to raise Samurai's attack by 1000 and Lower my opponents highest level monster's attack by 1500 until the end turn.'' One of the Yellow Circles dropped out of orbit and dissipated into the ground.

Number 4: Incarnate Illusion Atk: 800-) 0

Number 71: Mechanical Samurai Atk: 1900-) 2900

''Now gear for battle, Serviced Blow!'' The Robotic Warrior rushed forward as it sword sliced the shape-shifting Illusion. '' I'll activate illusion's effect, by detaching one Overlay unit I can negate your attack and you will take the battle damage I would've taken from this battle.'' The Illusion shifted into a swirling storm of ice cubes as the Samurai rushed it and appeared behind the robotic warrior. A onslaught of pelting Ice Hit Ashley as she staggered backwards.

Number 4: Incarnate Illusion Ovr: 9-) 8

Ashley LP: 4000-) 1100

Is incarnate illusion Invincible and how can Ashley hope to survive her first Hour of the Duel tournament like this? Check out Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A triumphant Blow


	3. Chapter 3: A Triumphant Blow

Chapter 3: A Triumphant Blow

Ashley LP: 1100

Field: Monster Zone: Number 71: Mechanical Samurai Atk: 1900 Def: 1500 Rank: 3 Type: Machine Attr: Earth Ovr: 2

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Silent Figure LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Number 4: Incarnate Illusion Atk: 800 Def: 100 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcatser Attr: Dark Ovr: 8

Spell/Trap Zone: 2 Facedowns

Ashley slowly lifted herself off the ground as she felt stinging pains on her knees from the force of her recent knockdown. ''Man, he is way too good for you.'' Hanzo smirked a bit trying to play off the immense fear he felt inside of his chest. Ashley gave him a look that caused him to look down. ''I'll admit, you are quite the clever duelist, but this a big tournament full of renowned and famous duelists brought here for fame and that rare card.'' The figure said, his stout nose stuck out as he spoke. Ashley remained silent. She dove inside her mind seeing a Robotic Tiger painted with orange and white stripes and her Robotic Samurai facing her. _Ashley, you must fight harder, you've fought off our influence for months, so you should be able to fight him. _Pleaded Omega Tiger. _I've seen firsthand the way you've fought side by side with your 3 other friends and the strength they exude, but every true leader has a brain next to them and you my Lady Ashley are the wisest brain I've known. _The grey Swordsman bowed to Ashley as she found strength in their words. _Ashley, perhaps you are not as insignificant as you seem, I would like to ask to fight by your side, but you must use your will to Chaos Evolve me. _Blader appeared in front of Ashley showing his Claymore sword attached with two futuristic Pistols. ''How?'' Ashley asked. Blader gave her his card and she began to read; _Blaster Blader Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Rank: 4 Atk: 2500 Def: 2000, 2 Level 4 Earth Monsters OR 1 Rank 4 Earth Monsters, When summoned, you may detach one Overlay unit from this card to negate all card effects on your opponents field. _A smile appeared on Ashley's face as she looked up at White and Cobalt Blue armor of Blaster Blader. Ashley breathed in deeply gasping a bit for air as she felt as if she had awoken from a coma. ''Hurry up and do something!'' Shouted Hanzo. Ashley ignored him and set two cards facedown before motioning to the figure her turn was up. He drew a card, ''Now I'll activate my face down, Joker's Trick and with this I'm allowed to Destroy one card on your field in exchange for destroying one card on my field, but hold up because with Illusion's other effect by detaching 2 Overlay Units It cannot be destroyed this turn.'' A large Clown face appeared on the field throwing red water balloons that hit Ashley's robotic warrior and the shape shifting number before a large green shield appeared over the Number.

Incarnate Illusion Ovr: 8-) 6

The figure motioned for Ashley to begin. She drew a card and put off a smile. ''First by activating the Spell, Algebraic Position and this spell allows me to summon one xyz monster from my grave, but it's effects are negated and it loses 1000 attack. A large chalkboard with the Equation 2x+10=y appeared on the field and in the very center a small portal began to open which spit out the familiar Grey Samurai.

Number 71: Mechanical Samurai Atk: 900

''Now I'll open the Overlay unit with Number 71: Mechanical Samurai come forth Number 26: Blaster Blader! The Grey Samurai warped into the purple overlay circle as a new figure rose covered in Cobalt blue under armor and White armor over it, carrying a large claymore sword attached with two futuristic pistols.

Number 26: Blaster Blader Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 1

''Go Chaos XYZ Evolution!'' Shouted Ashley. 20 seconds went by and nothing happened as Hanzo at first impressed began to put his hands to his face. _Blaster Blader looked dumbfounded. _Ashley tried to rack her brain for another solution, so she tried to win with what she had. ''By detaching one Overlay unit from Blaster Blader I the effects of all your cards are negated and with that I'll activate the facedown, Xyz Fury which allows me to double the attack of my Xyz monsters until the end turn.'' Blader's cobalt armor turned dark red due to aura now surrounding it.

Number 26: Blaster Blader Atk: 2500-) 5000

''Now go, Blast from the heavens!'' The red auraed Warrior charged at the illusion now taking the form of a Tornado as it was struck down. ''AGGGH!'' The figure cried out as he was sent backwards from the blast.

Silent Figure LP: 4000-) 0

Ashley: WINNER!

Ashley picked the figure's gold card up and held a hand out to Hanzo. ''Yeah, yeah.'' Hanzo handed her his gold card. ''You can keep Blaster, he belongs with you.'' Blushed Hanzo as he went off. Ashley dusted off her blue mini-skirt and headed towards a new challenge.


	4. Chapter 4: Bonded Through Pain

Chapter 4: Bonded Through Pain

_Disclaimer (I do not own nor have made the Elven card series it was put as a deck because of made by King of The Haunted and Dark Pokémon. So yeah, don't sue me.)I did fix up most of the effects to fit in with the card archetype, so yeah._

Chase saw Dan literally collecting a gold card and tried to work up the nerve to talk to him, but before that he saw Dan inch his way towards him. ''Chase, long time no see.'' Dan held out his held which was covered by a black glove. Chase reached his hand out to shake Dan's. ''Dan, its good seeing you after all this time.'' Chase replied, trying his best to not look intimidated. ''Get any stronger?'' Dan inquired. ''A lot, how about we test that out?'' Chase said, keeping his best confident face on.

''Duel Link Established''

''Dan, I'll show you my power by going first.'' Chase drew a card and held a sly smile. ''I'll activate the spell, Dragon tomb and this card allows me to special summon any Two level three or lower Dragon monsters from my deck to the field.'' On the field materialized a large granite wall with weird Roman numerals written on a lock that appeared to lock whatever was inside. ''So, I'll summon Dorogan Wyvern and Dorogan Drake.'' The granite wall opened up showing a large circle that turned to the roman numerals 1 and 6, which let out a small green dragon that bared one front fang and a human-sized dragon whose wings shone the colors of a rainbow.

Dorogan Wyvern Atk: 1400 Def: 1300 Level: 3 Type: Dragon Attr: Wind

Dorogan Drake Atk: 1400 Def: 1000 Level: 3 Type: Dragon Attr: Wind

''Now, when Drake is special summoned with a spell card I can change its level and another monster's level to any number I want and I'll chose Level 5.'' Dan remained quiet almost as if he was expecting this to happen. ''Chase, Dan!'' The voice seemed to pierce the very bowels of Chase's hearing. ''Asami?'' Chase asked. ''Hey there Chase, I didn't think we would find you here. A girl dressed in a bright pink tennis outfit walked next to Dan. ''Why are you here?'' Asked Dan, clearly annoyed. ''Well, I'm here because we haven't been all together in almost three years.'' Asami rolled her eyes. Chase laughed a bit before Dan shot him a look. ''Anyways, Let's have a three-way duel.'' She said pulling out her duel disk, with her already having her duel gazer on. ''Sure.'' Said Chase. Dan just ignored her.

Dorogan Wyvern Level: 3-) 5

Dorogan Drake Level: 3-) 5

Chase LP: 4000

Dan LP: 4000

Asami LP: 4000

''Well, with two level 5 monsters currently on the field, I'll build the overlay network, appear, Imperial Dragon!'' The small green and rainbow-winged dragons both warped into the purple overlay circle formed on the city's pavement and from the circle arose a towering black and gold dragon letting out a roar of pure anger towards its two adversaries. Two Red overlay circles hovered around it as it stood on all four of its massive legs letting out puffs of air from its black nostrils. ''Wow Casey, you become super Strong!'' Giggled Asami. Chase blushed at the nickname given to him by Asami when they were growing up.

Imperial Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Rank: 5 Type: Dragon Attr: Dark Ovr: 2

Asami took Chase's silence as an indicator of her turn. She drew a card. ''I'll summon Two-colored Firefly in Attack mode.'' A small firefly took flight across from the large black and gold dragon, with one side of it white and the other black.

Two-Colored Firefly Atk: 1000 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Bug Attr: Fire Gemini

''Now, when Firefly is summoned I may summon two Gemini monsters from my hand and they are treated as effect monsters, so come on out Getyre, Elven Master Archer and Gilen, Elvish assassin.''

Getyre, Elven Master Archer Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Gemini

Gilen, Elvish Assassin Atk: 1500 Def: 1400 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Gemini

Now Chase is involved in a three-way battle with two of his childhood friends, how will this turn out?

Chapter 5: Requiem Attack


	5. Chapter 5: Requiem Attack

Chapter 5: Requiem Attack

_Disclaimer: )Another card archetype from , so full credit to magmeek22 for this music-based deck, don't worry they'll be plenty from and many from my own imagination.)_

Chase LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Imperial Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Rank: 5 Type: Dragon Attr: Dark Ovr: 2

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Asami LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Two-Colored Firefly Atk: 1000 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Bug Attr: Fire Gemini

Getyre, Elven Master Archer Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Gemini

Gilen, Elvish Assassin Atk: 1500 Def: 1400 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Gemini

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Dan LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: None

Spell/Trap: None

On of the elves wore a green jacket and torn black shorts while the other was dressed in all black and wore a black veil over his mouth. ''That'll be all.'' Chuckled Asami. Dan drew one card and loosened up his elbows. ''For my first move I'll summon Guitarist of the Requiem!'' On the field appeared a large red electric guitar with huge eyes sockets containing dark orange pupils and playing a sound that sounded of death itself. ''With Guitarist on the field, when It is summoned while I control no other monsters, I may special summon one requiem monster from my hand and I'll summon Drummer of the Requiem!'' Next to the red electric guitar appeared a wooden drum with swirling red pupils using two black arms that were attached to its sides to drum out a loud, but depressing Song.

Guitarist of the Requiem Atk: 1800 Def: 200 Level: 3 Type: Fiend Attr: Dark

Drummer of the Requiem Atk: 0 Def: 2000 Level: 3 Type: Fiend Attr: Dark

''Now I'll build the overlay unit to xyz summon Preserver of Power, Cruxia!'' The two Fiendish instruments warped into the purple overlay circle and out arose a Red and Gold armored fairy carrying a large golden staff that let out a shining light towards the field making the red and gold dragon Roar.

Preserver of Power Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 4 Type: Fairy Attr: Light Ovr: 2

''Before you make a big fuss, Cruxia can be summoned by overlaying two monsters of the same level together.'' Asami put her hands on her hips in protest. ''With Cruxia's effect, any and all attacks shall be negated until the end of my next turn.

Will Cruxia's power turn the tide of this battle?

Chapter 6: Dreams still Preserved


	6. Chapter 6:Dreams Still Preserved

Chapter 6: Dreams Still Preserved

Chase LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Imperial Dragon Atk: 2400 Def: 2000 Rank: 5 Type: Dragon Attr: Dark Ovr: 2

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Asami LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Two-Colored Firefly Atk: 1000 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Bug Attr: Fire Gemini

Getyre, Elven Master Archer Atk: 1800 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Gemini

Gilen, Elfish Assassin Atk: 1500 Def: 1400 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Gemini

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Dan LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Preserver of Power, Cruxia Atk: 0 Def: 0 Rank: 4 Type: Fairy Attr: Light Ovr: 2

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Duel Link Interrupted!

Dan gave a surprised look, but upon seeing Asami glance at him and back down to something on her arm, he quickly picked up a shy grin. ''Gosh, Forgot about that. Well Chase this was fun, but me and Asami have to go.'' Asami gave Dan a smile as the 5 Monsters disappeared suddenly. Chase gave a surprised glance at the two and tempted to ask further questions had they not run off so strangely. ''_You Human Folk never fail to surprise me, but I guess it's off to collect three more cards.''_ Chase had no comeback for Destroyer King, so he shrugged and went off.

_Around The Card Shop Area _

Renny LP: 250

Field: Number 50: Warrior of Legend: Achilles Atk: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 2 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 1

Field/Trap Zone: All-Out Attacks Continuous Trap Card

Shui Huang LP: 500

Field: Number 30: Emperor Mingzhide De Bujin Atk: 2100 Def: 1000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 4

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Facedowns

He was quite formidable and he seemed to know Renny's every thought before she thought it. He had a short, jet black hair that spiked forward every time he made a facial expression; on his arm he had that gave info on her Number. ''So who are you exactly?'' Renny inquired, hoping the conversation could put a halt on his momentum. He stood silent for a minute to examine his cards. ''A very crafty move, Conversation in order to distract, but my focus remains crystal clear.'' His emerald eyes stared in what seemed to be her soul. She cursed him in her mind, but tried to remain focus. ''I'll activate the spellcard, Emperor's Trial, which allows me to attack directly this turn.'' Renny was horrified on the inside, but remained focus on the outside. The 12 foot tall Clay Figure draped in fancy clothing drew a Black sword and pointed it towards Achilles. ''Now, Emperor Mingzhide attack directly!'' The clay Emperor charged straight at Renny delivering one single slice that sent her five or six paces from where she originally started.

Renny LP: 250-) 0

Shui Huang LP: 500 Winner!

He picked up Renny's gold card and promptly walked away without so much as a second glance to how she was faring. Renny struggled to pick herself up from the ground and felt discouraged she had lost so early.

In Chapter 7: A Duel with two Last Names

Chapter Review: Hello there and Welcome to my first Chapter Review! Basically at the end of every Chapter I'll be going over the chapter, Misc. Topics, and Character Development. First off, I would like to apologize for using actual Yugioh Cards in my Duels (I'm a Liar) after I promised not to, but good news is I can make more interpreting duels and create fantastic comebacks! So every real Yugioh card name shall be highlighted and if I forget, I'll put it in a Chapter Review. The reason for adding actual Yugioh Cards(Which by the way I don't own nor claim to own) is to better enrich the decks of a lot of characters, but have no fear, we shall not use any Yugioh Numbers(I've created 100 Original Numbers) in these stories nor Yugioh Characters. So basically for this Chapter we are implanting hidden secrets between Chase and his two old chums and another Duelist who seems to have perfect control over his Number. Did you Think Renny would summon her Chaos Number? Got YA, that doesn't happen until end of next story because I want to put more attention on Zero's Number and Chase's Number. This is the End watch out for Chapter 7.


	7. Chapter 7: A duel with two last names

Chapter 7: A duel with two last Names

Zero looked straight ahead at his brother dressed in a red windbreaker and white khakis. He felt his veins bubble with anger as he marched forward his face was full on Anger. His brother however was not the least bit worried as he walked quietly onwards As Zero got closer he was stopped by someone. ''You're the Boy from that day.'' The man was slim and geeky looking as he pushed his over sized glasses up on the bridge of his nose. He wore a Red Polo and tight black pants. Zero turned around his face was very red and he attempted to calm down. ''Duel me.'' The man said this very clearly. ''Ah yes, my name is Teddy E. Jenkins, renowned assistant to Professor Hayden.'' He pulled out a outdated and rusty gray Duel disk to Zero's modern-day Black and Purple disc. ''It'll be a painful lesson on why not to mess with someone so close to revenge.'' Zero sounded as if he was going to rip the man limb from limb. ''Hoho, a spirited one, eh? Well I'll draw first.'' The man pulled one card from the top of his deck and began to look very intently at his hand.

Zero's LP: 4000

Jenkins LP 4000

''I'll activate double summon, which allows me to summon one additional monster in turn with my normal summon. I'll summon Alpha the Magnet Warrior in attack mode.'' On Jenkins side of the field appeared a steel-clad figure appeared carrying a sword of the same material as he held his other hand to show a shield of the same material coated in the same scarce red and blue pattern on his upper torso.

Alpha the Magnet Warrior Atk: 1400 Def: 1700 Level: 4 Type: Rock Attr: Earth

''Now I'll summon another monster which will be, Ancient Lizard Warrior.'' Next to the steel warrior appeared a Tall Green reptile that sharpened its razor sharp claws against each other.

Ancient Lizard Warrior Atk: 1400 Def: 1100 Level: 4 Type: Reptile Attr: Earth

''Now by building the overlay network with these two, I'll Xyz Summon, to Xyz Summon, Fairy King Albverdich.'' The steel-clad warrior and Clawed reptile warped into a single beam of light brown light as they enveloped into the purple overlay circle and out arose a tall silver throne that gleamed and on it sat a slumped man whose ears poked out of his white hair and hung down to his black and gold chest plate. He held one hand underneath his chin as a Small pink-haired fairy flew around him.

Fairy King Albverdich Atk: 2300 Def: 1400 Type: Plant Attr: Earth Rank; 4 Ovr: 2

Zero would've have been impressed, but Jenkins refused to follow up and instead gave up his chance to plant a backfield. Instead Zero drew one card and seemed to think over his chances. ''I'll summon, Pinch Hopper.'' On Zero's field appeared a light green grasshopper that stood on its short legs that were attached to large thighs.

Pinch Hopper Atk: 1000 Def: 1200 Level: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Earth

''Looking for me to take invitation and battle you, huh?'' Zero ignored the man's taunt and set two cards before ending his turn. Jenkins looked at each card in his hand and tried to think of a way around Pinch Hopper.

Chapter Review: Ah Ha! We used actual Yugioh Cards it feels as though a weight has been lifted and now I can actually dedicate time to precise and smart dueling action instead of everyone summon xyz cards and go crazy. Anyway, the title confounded you, no this was not about a duel between Zero and Cole becuase this is about Jenkins learning more than his superior lets on. So yeah enjoy and keep coming back for more becuase Chapter 8 has no offical name.


	8. Chapter 8: Zero's Oath

Chapter 8: Zero's Oath

Zero Lp: 4000

Zero Field: Monster Zone: Pinch Hopper Atk:1000 Def:1200 Level:4 Type:Insect Attr:Earth

Spell/Trap Zone: None

Jenkins LP: 4000

Jenkins Field:Monster Zone: Fairy King Albverdich Atk:2300 Def:1400 Type: Plant Attr:Earth Rank:4 Ovr:2

"Finding a way around your Pinch Hopper will be a challenge indedd, yet my iontellect will guide me through." Jenkins seemed collective and calm, but Zero felt it was just a phase or even a way to throw Zero off his game. Zero allowed his turn to pass without setting any spell or trap cards. "I'll activate the spell card, Boulder Brother, which allows me to return one card from your field to your hand at the cost of sending two cards from my hand to my graveyard.'' As he said this two large, hazel boulders came down on Pinch Hopper sending the small green insect back to Zero's hand. Zero was shaken, his plan was ruined by this common duelist, no this man was a Pro Duelist. "Now I'll activate the effect of Fissure rat, when this card is discarded to the grave by a spell card, I may special summon it if I control an Xyz Monster.'' A small dark rat appeared curling itself upon it's short, but rock-like tail.

Fissure Rat Atk:100 Def:2000 Level:4 Type: Beast Attr:Earth

Zero heard a loud ringing noise coming from Jenkins. "Damn, Listen kid I'll be cutting our endeavor short, I've got something to go do.'' With that the field and monsters disappeared and Zero was left standing there. In his mind Zero was left as always, the notch below everyone.

Murru gave a chuckle as he saw his 4 finalists line up outside. They had completed not only the dueling, but managed to find his hiding spot. He asked for his butler to serve notice to the four semi-finalists. Chase stood there looking up at a shadow in the window. He had seen Cole and Zero, but the last opponent remained a mystery. A man in a all white suit and a blck tie came out of the tall complex building and looked at Chase. ''You four are the finalists and you shall duel on the Dice Inc. Field, which you shall be flown to. "If any of you wish to bring someone along, please do so now."

''CHASE! CHASE! CHASE!"


	9. Chapter 9: Long road paved

**Chapter 9: Long road paved**

Chase looked over to see Ashley running towards him. He turned to her as she began to talk. ''I heard that each Duelist could have a guest, so I've decided to cheer you and Zero on.'' She beamed towards Chase as he gave her an equally beaming smile. ''Of course Ashley I would love for you to cheer me on.'' The Butler stayed quite calm leading the 5 to the official helicopter.

The Field was not quite what Chase had expected. It resembled an Ancient Chinese palace with a red and gold wall to keep the duel field in leaving only a Golden arch as the entrance. ''This is no ruin, this is the field spell, ''Forgotten City'' and with this card you may Xyz summon using the appropriate monsters from your hand.'' The Butler gestured them off the Helicopter and along a narrow stairway towards the arch. ''This will be the semi-final stage, but your final stage will take place somewhere else.'' The five were led to the field, as the gust of the wind could be heard in the background. ''The first match shall be Chase vs. Shui Huang.'' As this was announced, the boy dressed in the long white t-shirt and navy jeans stepped forward letting his long black ponytail float in the wind. Chase took the dueling position by the old palace while the other three watched from the side. ''Though I feel nothing from the others, you possess an unknown strength.'' The way the boy said that gave Chase the chills and his thought of how he was going to suppress Overlord remained. ''_Remain calm Chase and your Willpower will lead you through.'' _Those words from Destroyer King gave Chase strength.

**''Let's stop the talk and Duel!''**

**''Very Well!''**

**''Duel Link established''**

''I'll draw first.'' Chase drew one card to his already five cards and looked up to smile. ''Here we go, Dorogan Vanguard. '' The usual large navy and gold scaled dragon appeared giving out a furious roar as it stood it's two muscular legs on the dusty cement. Ashley was very ecstatic that Chase had managed to summon one of his best monsters so soon.

**Dorogan Vanguard Atk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire**

''Now I'll use both Dorogan Knight and Dorogan Naga in my hand to build the Overlay network, appear Number 78: Dorogan Priest!'' The two Dorogan cards warped into the purple overlay unit as a large Orange, Number 78 appeared on Chase's right forearm. The creature that arose was a tall human that glided in the air letting its long purple robes to flutter about and its Crimson mask shine. ''Great Job Chase, keep at it!'' Ashley shouted. Chase gave a slight chuckle.

**Number 78: Dorogan Priest ****Atk****: 2000 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**

''By setting two cards I'll end my turn.'' Chase felt pretty good about his opening move and even thought that he may wrap this thing up before any real time passed. ''Very confident you are Chase.'' Shui Huang mulled over his hand. '' first I'll use both my Clay Solider and Clay Tiger to Xyz summon, Number 30: Emperor Mingzhide De Bujin.'' A bright green Number 30 appeared on the neck of Huang as he looked at the fear in Chases eyes. ''Never judge a book by its cover and never underestimate your opponent.'' Chase felt his heart sink as he realized the Number could perhaps be very powerful.''

**Number 30: Emperor Mingzhide De Bujin ****Atk****: 2100 Def: 1000 Rank: 5 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

The 12 foot tall Emperor was draped in scarlet robes and had a golden scabbard at his waist. His long black beard floated with the wind. ''That's not all I'll overlay my Clay Dragon and Clay Golem to Xyz summon Number 60: Crater Form: Asteroid. '' The two monsters again warped into the purple circle and out rose a large black rock that held indents and holes all around it as it floated to the side of his Clay Emperor.

**Number 60: Crater Form: Asteroid ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1000 Rank: 6 Type: Rock Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

''Oh, I think I'll use Asteroid's effect, which allows me to draw three cards by detaching two overlay units.'' The Crimson red orbs circling the asteroid dissipated almost hitting the Emperor's Golden orbs by an inch. Huang drew three more cards and mulled over them with a smirk. ''Now, I'll use both my Giant Rats to xyz summon, Number 16: Clay General!'' This brought Chase's happiness to an abrupt end. The purple overlay circle appeared again, but this time arose a large Clay man who wielded a spear and had an eye patch over his left eye.

**Number 16: Clay General ****Atk****: 2100 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

**Chapter review: That's right, guess who's back!? Seems like forever for this chapter to be uploaded and trust me it's worth the wait. I'll be doing five special chapters about Grey his past and him chasing down Helms. Also look forward to seeing an actual appearance from your favorite sage Kuren and much more. Wait this is my longest chapter!(#Achievement)Here's a quiz for you:**

**What's my favorite Yugioh card?**

**Tour Guide from the Underworld**

**Lightpulsar Dragon**

**Blue eyes White Dragon**

**Wind-Up Zemaines**


	10. Chapter 10: Chase's Greatest Rival?

**Chapter 10: Chase's Greatest Rival?**

**Permant Field Spell: Forgotten City**

**Chase LP: 4000 **

**Field: Monster Zone: **Dorogan VanguardAtk: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire

Number 78: Dorogan PriestAtk: 2000 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Fire Ovr: 2

Spell/Trap Zone: Two Set Cards

Shui Huang LP: 4000

Field: Monster Zone: Number 30: Emperor Mingzhide De BujinAtk: 2100 Def: 1000 Rank: 5 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2

Number 60: Crater Form: AsteroidAtk: 1500 Def: 1000 Rank: 6 Type: Rock Attr: E

Number 16: Clay GeneralAtk: 2100 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2arth Ovr: 2

**Spell/Trap Zone: None **

Ashley leaned in to Zero, who stood right next to her. "What is that guy doing, his first number can destroy one card when summoned, right?'' Zero shook his hand and began to answer. ''No, the Field spell bans the attacking on the turn when summoned with this card and destroy effects when summoned with this card..'' Ashley gave a look of clearence and turned her head. ''You see, I've been a lot of places and seen some things, but you have something extra inside of you and I wanna find out what.'' Shui got set for his end phase. Chase shook off any and all feelings of anger and procedded to draw one card. ''Using my Lord of D. and Lady of D., I'll build the overlay network to xyz summon Number 85: Ancient Dorogan!'' As Chase said this, a purple overlay circle appeared and out of it appeared a large crimson dragon that held the Number 85 on it's neck. The scales were saggy and it's skin was wrinkled, but it's large head held in place a mouth full of sharp teeth that could certanilty kill Chase.

**Number 85: Ancient Dorogan ****Atk****: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**


	11. Chapter 11:Chase's Determined Promise

**Chapter 11: Chase's Determined Promise **

**Permanent Field Spell: Forgotten City**

**LP: 4000**

**Chase Field: Monster Zone: Dorogan Vanguard ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire**

**Number 78: Dorogan Priest ****Atk****: 2000 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Spellcaster Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**

**Number 85: Ancient Dorogan ****Atk****: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**

**Spell/Trap Zone: 2 set cards**

**Shui Huang LP: 4000**

**Field: Monster Zone: Number 30: Emperor Mingzhide De Bujin ****Atk****: 2100 Def: 1000 Rank: 5 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

**Number 60: Crater Form: Asteroid ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1000 Rank: 6 Type: Rock Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

**Number 16: Clay General ****Atk****: 2100 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

Chase looked up at Shui Huang, who still looked with the same seriousness. After getting up Chase looked over at Ashley and the fear he saw deep in her eyes, then he felt the overwhelming need to protect everything and the anger of a thousand people came over Chase. _Ah, the girl is your trigger and you know that I know you want to protect her from harm, right? _Chase tried to ignore him, but everything in that instance felt true. _Give in and I'll make sure Ashley is protected, okay? _Chase kept thinking of Ashley's smile and her long blonde ponytail. _I'll give in._ Overlord was stuck with instant joy at this statement and readied himself. On the Duel field, Chase's sky blue eyes became blood red. ''I'll activate the spell, XYZ evolution, which treats all Xyz monsters as Level monsters.'' Shui Huang still felt quite confident in himself. ''I'll Dorogan Vanguard and Number 78: Dorogan Priest, arise Number 34: Destroyer King!'' The two Monsters warped into the purple overlay circle, as a tall sub-human arose, draped in flames and carrying a tall trident holding two skulls on the first and last prong.

**Number 34: Destroyer King ****Atk****: 2400 Def: 500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**

Shui Huang stood impressed as he listened to the whooshing of the two crimson orbs rotating around Destroyer King. Ashley posed a question to Zero, who even amongst his brother was quite calm. ''Chase is different….'' Zero would have answered, but he wanted to know what Chase was doing. ''Now with Destroyer King, Chaos Evolution, Chaos Number 34: Overlord of Destruction!'' The tall sub-human appeared in amidst black flames and his skin was now a pale grey as he rotated his neck. ''Chase?'' Ashley asked as the once prideful boy was replaced by a evil grin and blood red eyes. ''So you're the girl?'' Overlord glanced over in Ashley's direction and looked back at the purple C34 on Chase's forearm.

**Chaos Number 34: Overlord of Destruction ****Atk****: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire Ovr: 5**

''Now with Overlord, I'll activate his effect, by detaching three overlay units from him, I may attack you directly this turn and my attack is boosted by 3000 attack points during the battle phase only.'' Chase smirked as Shui Huang looked almost intent on destroying Chase here and now. ''Overlord, attack with Nether Trident rampage!'' Chase boomed in a voice that seemed almost foreign. The grey sub-human charged forward at an Un-human speed for someone so tall and yet he stabbed both tridents at Shui Huang, sending him 3 feet backwards.

**Shui Huang LP: 1**

''What madness is this?!'' Chase screamed in a loud and horrifying voice. ''The effect of Jigu Panther in my hand, if my opponent attacks me directly and I'm going to lose all my life points, by discarding him, I may keep 1 life point. '' Shui Huang said getting up, his white tee completely drenched in dirt and such. ''I'll end you myself next turn, you slime.'' Sneered Chase. Ashley looked terrified at the sudden change in Chase's behavior and clinched her right arm.

**Chapter Review: Wow coolestjedi, how many broken cards are you going to create? To that I say (Fancy British voice) ''All broken cars will be fixed later on with the addition of more broken cards and more complex card strategies. Tune in for Chapter 12 because so much is going to happen and the result you expect may not be the result you get.**


	12. Chapter 12: Zero's Turn

**Chapter 12: Zero's Turn**

**Permanent Field Spell: Forgotten City**

**Chase LP: 4000**

**Field: Monster Zone: Dorogan Vanguard ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1000 Level: 4 Type: Dragon Attr: Fire**

**Chaos Number 34: Overlord of Destruction ****Atk****: 2500 Def: 2000 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Fire Ovr: 5**

**Spell/Trap Zone: 2 set cards**

**Shui Huang LP: 1**

**Field: Monster Zone: Number 30: Emperor Mingzhide De Bujin ****Atk****: 2100 Def: 1000 Rank: 5 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

**Number 60: Crater Form: Asteroid ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1000 Rank: 6 Type: Rock Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

**Number 16: Clay General ****Atk****: 2100 Def: 1500 Rank: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth Ovr: 2**

Shui Huang lay on his knees and looked as if he was not able to stand up anymore. ''You're strong….So I'll quit.'' This reply came as a surprise to both Chase and the butler. ''Are you sure?'' The Butler asked and Shui Huang just nodded. ''Winner by Forfeit….Chase!'' Chase was enraged as the figure of Overlord began to disappear. ''What?!'' Chase screamed bringing the eardrums of Ashley close to bleeding. ''Chase you won, that's good enough right?'' Ashley asked sweetly. Chase's eyes began to return to their sky blue color and seemed to be confused. ''Uh, what happened?'' Ashley wanted to say something, but Zero quietly eyed her. Ashley shook her head as Shui Huang had already disappeared from the field. ''Well next up, Cole vs. Zero!'' The butler said as if nothing had happened the previous duel. Zero walked calmly to his place and watched his older brother walk as if the decision was already given of who would win. ''I've been awaiting this Cole, but this time I won't be your idiotic young brother.'' Cole gave no response and simply put on his white duel gazer as Zero already had his black duel gazer on.

''**Duel Link established!''**

**Zero LP: 4000**

**Cole LP: 4000**

''I'll take first turn.'' Said Cole. He drew a card and looked up at Zero. ''I'll summon, Crater Turtle and this card allows me to add one card from my deck to my hand and I'll choose **Polymerization**.'' A large tortoise appeared on the field with a cracked shell and a long, grey neck.

**Crater Turtle ****Atk****: 800 Def: 2000 Level: 3 Type: Aqua Attr: Earth **

''Now with this polymerization card, I'll send both my Crater Knights to my grave to fusion summon, Restless General!'' As Cole said this on his field appeared a tall Warrior in colossal steel armor as it pulled itself out of the purple fusion circle. Its sword was pointed to the sky and Cole seemed to be worried about his Cards, so he set two cards to end his turn.

**Restless General ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1700 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth **

Zero drew a card and mulled over his hand before settling on one card. ''I'll activate the spell **Solidarity**, which gives my monsters an 800 attack boost if I have 1 type of monster in my grave.'' Zero looked on with a victorious grin. ''Now, I'll overlay both of my Level 4, Large Beetle, to xyz summon, Blaze Spider!'' Two large beetles with dark backs were absorbed into the overlay circle and out came a large Spider that let out a breath of flames.

**Blaze Spider ****Atk****: 1900 Def: 2200 Rank: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**

**Chapter review: It's been like two weeks since I last wrote, really sorry by the way. So, all Konami made cards will be bold and if they're on the field, the names shall be underlined, so yeah to clear up any confusion. Expect more tonight and thanks for being patient.**


	13. Chapter 13: Never Thought about that

** Chapter 13: Never Thought about That**

**Zero LP: 4000**

**Field: Monster Zone: Blaze Spider ****Atk****: 1900 Def: 2200 Rank: 4 Type: Insect Attr: Fire Ovr: 2**

**Spell/Trap Zone: Solidarity Cont.**

**Cole LP: 4000 **

**Field: Monster Zone**: **Crater Turtle ****Atk****: 800 Def: 2000 Level: 3 Type: Aqua Attr: Earth **

**Restless General ****Atk****: 1500 Def: 1700 Level: 4 Type: Warrior Attr: Earth**

**Spell/Trap Zone: 2 Face-Downs **

The large insect let out a whimper as the flames sputtered to the ground in front of its front leg. ''I'll activate the trap**, Fiendish Chain **to Blaze Spider.'' As this was announced, two large grey chains shoot out of Cole's revealed trap, the first wrapped around the Spider's back and the second roped the front two legs. Zero cursed himself for his stupidity and looked over his hand. ''I'll activate the spell, **Foolish Burial** and send my **Plaguespreader Zombie** to the grave**.**'' Zero sent amonster card from his deck to the graveyard. ''Now I'll return this card to my deck to special summon Plaguespreader Zombie from my grave.

**Plaguespreader Zombie**** Atk: 400 Def: 200 Level: 2 Type: Zombie Attr: Dark Tuner**

The small purple monster foamed at the mouth and scratched its left arm only to have a piece of dead skin fall off. ''Now, I'll use the effect of Fiendish Lord from my hand, by sending blaze to the grave and paying 1000 life points, I may special summon it from my hand.'' The chains around the spider vanished as the spider vanished into air and a red aura drained energy from Zero**.**

**Zero's LP: 4000-)3000**

**Fiendish Lord ****Atk****: 2500 Def: 1000 Level: 6 Type: Fiend Attr: Dark Spirit**

**''Now I'll synchro my Level 2 Plaguespreader and Level 6 Fiendish Lord to synchro summon, Dark End Dragon.**

The ravaging zombie and regal Demon were warped into crimson light and out emerged a Large Black dragon baring its low fangs at Cole.

**Dark End Dragon****Atk****: 2600 Def: 2100 Level: 8 Type: Dragon Attr: Dark Synchro**

**Chapter Review: Short Chapter I know, but expect longer. Anyways enjoy and yeah that's all for this week.**


End file.
